everwingfandomcom-20200223-history
EverWing
EverWing is a mobile vertical scrolling shooter game that was created by Game Closure (formerly Blackstorm Games) in 2016 as an in-house game in Facebook Messenger. The premise of the game is for Guardians, and their dragon Sidekicks, to fight against hordes of Monsters and Bosses in order to reclaim their kingdom. Gameplay In the game, users are to defeat monsters after monsters by shooting them using a selected Guardian by dragging the selected Guardian left and right. Alongside with the selected Guardian, users can pick two dragon Sidekicks. Every end of a location (level), users have to fight against a Boss. The game is to be played with a user's Facebook Messenger friends in a private conversation or a group chat. Game Modes Mission Missions are goals that the player should accomplish. They can be Score Mission, Challenge Mission, or Tournament Mission. Score Mission has a goal to reach a certain score. Challenge Mission is challenging a new player from the player's Facebook Friends to play EverWing and beat the player's score. Tournament Mission, on the other hand, is starting a Tournament to someone or to a group. Missions come in 5 to 20 parts, sometimes even 30. Missions restart every week. Rewards are granted after accomplishing all parts. Rewards can vary from a Golden Egg, or to a Legendary Egg, or even to a new Guardian (i.e. Jade's Quest Event). Accomplishing successive parts of the mission gives streak rewards, trophies. Tournament Tournament is a competition where players must beat the scores of each other. Scores are found in the leaderboard in the Hall of Champions. Rewards from the tournament are trophies. When a player surpassed the score of another, the player receives extra trophies. The first player can claim the first place bonus everyday and receive the first place reward at the end of the week. Tournaments restart every week. Boss Raids Boss Raids is a cooperative multiplayer mode which allows players to team up with their friends to defeat super-powerful monsters. Boss Raids launched as part of an in-game event, The Reckoning, on March 1, 2017. Its goal is to defeat 10 super bosses, with increasing level and varying types, rarity and abilities, in exchange for treasure chests, also with varying types; the rarer the boss, the more precious the treasure chests are. Rewards from treasure chests are coins, trophies, eggs, Legendary Egg, Raid Legendary Egg, or even a new Guardian (when there's special event). Rewards cannot be acquired when the required damage is not achieved and when the whole group did not manage to defeat the boss. Boss Raids restart every week. Here are more information about Bosses and Boss Raids. Survival Survival is a new mode in EverWing 10 that allows player to challenge their friends to survive-in-line of arcade and claim a gem as a bounty by reach the highest score in their friends circle. In this mode, there are not bosses and addition (like Arcane Blast and Time Freeze). Quests Quests allow users to send their Guardians on missions, and come back later to claim treasure collected by the Guardians. Guardians, together with 2 Sidekicks, are sent to different locations. Players can choose their Guardians and Sidekicks to send and the location in Adventure Guild. Rewards from quests are coins, trophies, and experience. Here are more information about Quests. History Part I: Dawn of The Human AgeThe History of EverWing: Part One 10000 Years Ago Long ago, the world was a very different place. Humans were a young race, still struggling to survive in the savage land around them. It was in this age that humanity created agriculture, writing, and games. They also discovered something that would change the course of history forever: MAGIC. Knowledge of magic empowered both the just and the unjust, creating a time of great chaos. It was clear that some form of order needed to be created. and so the High Council of Magi was formed. Part II: Dawn of The Magic AgeThe History of EverWing: Part Two 5000 Years Ago The High Council of Magi harnessed the great powers of their world to bring a great transformation, merging magic and humanity to become Fairies. They took to the skies where they lived thousands of years with magic and technology at their fingertips. Part III: The CataclysmThe History of EverWing: Part Three 10 Years Ago The High Council was not content. The sought immortality by harnessing the magic of all worlds in the universe. They ignored many warning signs and brazenly pushed on, creating a disastrous rift in space. Monsters poured through and decimated the fairy populations who were ill-prepared to fight back. Part IV: The Age of EverWingThe History of EverWing: Part Four November 29, 2016 The Age of EverWing begins! Everyone takes to the skies to defend their world, honing and leveling the power of their Guardians against bosses, quests and hordes of monsters. The real threat is only beginning, however. Part V: The ReckoningThe History of EverWing: Part Five March 1, 2017 The super bosses are approaching! They are the tough, second wave of monster bosses sent to obliterate all resistance. No single fairy can defeat a superboss alone, but a group of close allies and friends might stand a chance. These bosses will be so strong that you can’t beat them in one try, or even a hundred — it will take you and your close allies a thousand attempts, though you have to win before each week is finished… Characters The main characters in EverWing are Guardians. They serve as the users' heroes in fighting the enemies. Alongside the Guardians are dragon Sidekicks. They are the side characters in fighting enemies. Enemies vary from monsters to unique monsters to Bosses. Guardians The Guardians are Fairies who protect the realm from monsters with their magic. They are raised up in the EverWing Academy where they were able to harness and master their magic powers. Users can only equip one Guardian at a time. More and more Guardians become available as the user levels up. Sidekicks Sidekicks are side characters that can be equipped to help the Guardians in their battles. Sidekicks are Dragons which can be found in the Dragon Roost. These Dragons are hatched from Dragon Eggs which can be found in treasure chests won from defeating super bosses in Boss Raids or can be bought from Dragon Roost. Dragons can evolve from one star dragon (baby dragon) to three star dragon (adult dragon). Users can only equip two dragon Sidekicks at a time. Dragons have their own level, type, zodiac sign, etc. These are the [[List of Sidekicks|''List of Sidekicks'']]. Monsters Monsters are the antagonists of EverWing. When the Cataclysm occurred, monsters started to invade everything in their path. In the game, monsters come in hordes of five. These monsters can be killed by directly attacking them but they get harder and stronger as the levels progress. They sometimes have with them, in their lines, bomb-bats or treasure chests which bring assistance when attacked/enabled. They also sometimes drop Items which when collected, give additional powers to the player. Special type of monsters includes meteors (bird-like creatures), unique monsters, etc. Bosses References Category:EverWing